Time to Settle the Score
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: While Yusei and Trudge take a drive, a mysterious duelist challenges Trudge to a duel to "Settle the Score" with him. Not anything that happened after the Momentum explosion, but in high school. This mysterious duelist is Yugi Moto, the King of Games.


**I am finally starting on this one shot I've been wanting to do for ages! I mean if Yusei gets to see Yugi, why not Trudge who's got a lot to say to him lol. I was reading a story where Yugi traveled to the future and him and Trudge met lol, it was funny. I just thought, "you know, Yugi is Trudge's age, he shouldn't be too old to meet Trudge and settle things man to man" lol. Besides, this gives me a chance to write Yugi turbo dueling. I mean, if you guys don't think that's cool, then I don't know what's cool. Review please!**

Yusei was watching upon a hill of the City of Neo Domino City. Many things have changed since the Satellite and Neo Domino City had finally joined together as one. Many people have given their lives after the accident at his father's lab. That accident seemed to bring hopeless desires from everyone's hearts. It even made enemies out of the Sector Security, but now things were finally looking up.

How long has it been since Yusei had beaten ZONE and saved the city from destruction of the Arc Cradle? Yusei had fought long and hard for the safety of Neo Domino City, even the four enemies from the far future. One had three split persons, who were the Directors, working for ZONE of course, who turned out to be Aporiah only seeing _despair_. There was Bruno, who had been Yusei's close friend until _his last breath_... or whatever you call that gives a cyborg life. There was Paradox, who slipped through time to change history itself. There was ZONE himself, who was a scientist searching for the goodness in many people's hearts and trying to find hope.

Now, things were finally looking up, and him and his friends have gone their separate ways. For now, Yusei was to continue to search for new ways to make sure Neo Domino City was safe. He happened to hear someone coming up from behind. He turned and saw Officer Trudge, arms crossed and a smirking look.

"Trudge, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same, but I guess we might as well answer," Trudge smirked before sitting down next to a hill. "I came here to think. The streets have been surprisingly _quiet_, so I decided to stick around here. _You?_"

"Same here," Yusei replied. He sighed before a smile appeared on his face. "It seems like yesterday I was living on the streets, trying to survive. It's amazing how your life can change in an instant."

"I know what you mean. I was once in the hospital for schizophrenia."

_"What?"_

"I was young," Trudge chuckled, then sighed. "To be honest, I had it for years before becoming an officer. Though... I'm glad things turned out _okay_, in the end. I became an officer of Sector Security, and now things couldn't get any better."

"There are many victims still missing."

"I know, but I'm sure we'll find them, but more than likely, _they're dead._ Still, there's always hope."

"Yep,_ there is_," Yusei agreed with a soft smile. He looked up in the sky and felt the wind brushing through his face. "How long has it been since the last we've dueled?"

"Don't know. I guess a while," Trudge shrugged. A half smile appeared on his lips. "You like playing alot, don't you?"

"Dueling's my life," Yusei smirked before standing up, at the same time Trudge stood up. "I used to play alone alot when I was young."

"Hm, sounds like _someone_ I know."

"Who?"

"... _nothing_, just a lost memory. How 'bout we get out of this dump?" Trudge offered as Yusei gave a nod.

Trudge and Yusei got on their Duel Runners and drove off down the road with the wind blowing against their faces. Trudge have a wide smirk while riding across the long bridge. It felt nice to ride on a Duel Runner, especially if you're dueling. It took practice, but a person can learn to duel while driving. It just took lots of concentration and practice. Even Yusei had to practice alot as a teenager.

Behind the two Turbo Duelists, there was _a mysterious man_, also riding a Duel Runner. This one was dark blue with some white stripes and flames on the back. The painting of the Runner seemed to be _homemade_, but the bike wasn't. Trudge, at first, thought this guy was probably taking a drive or something, but then he was gaining closer to the two. Even Yusei could sense this duelist wanting a Turbo Duel.

The Turbo Duelist came in-between Trudge and Yusei and turned his head toward the officer. Trudge blinked, he had never been _challenged_ by anyone before. Usually, _he_ was the one challenging the opponent, who would be a criminal or something. Trudge saw his screen on his Duel Runner with an challenging offer to Turbo Duel or not. There was no doubt that this mysterious Turbo Duelist wanted to duel Trudge.

"So, you wanna challenge me eh?" Trudge smirked widely.

"I want to settle the score with you, Trudge!" The Mysterious Turbo Duelist declared. "You better get your deck ready, 'cause _it's time to duel!_"

"Nobody's _ever_ challenged me, so I suppose I should feel honored."

"Then, let's just start already! We'll use Speed World 2, it's the only card I've got!"

Trudge accepted the duel as warning signs appeared on the bridge for a Turbo Duel. Several walls to roads slowly rose up and a huge door to the Dueling Lane opened for the three Turbo Duelists to enter. Yusei joined in to watch how the duel would turn out. He was also curious about this mysterious duelist and what he wanted from Trudge. From what Yusei could tell, this duelist meant _business_.

Trudge and his opponent drove their Duel Runners on the lane like a race to decide who would draw first. As soon as they reached the corner, the mysterious duelist made a sharp turn. _He was to go first!_ Trudge glared in response as he saw a smirk on his opponent's lips.

"Looks like I go first. I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time, so I draw!" The figure declared as a number 1 appeared on each of his and Trudge's speed counters. "I'll place a monster face-down, including two other face-down cards. Then, I'll end it there."

"Sounds like you don't have any good monsters!" Trudge mocked as his opponent remained emotionless. "Then it's my turn!" Both duelists now had 2 speed counters. "I play Assault Dog and use it to destroy your face-down!"

Assault Dog pounced on the face-down monster, which turned out to be Marshmellon. Trudge and Yusei gasped as Marshmellon stretched and bit off of Trudge's arm, taking 1000 life points and leaving the officer with 3000 life points.

"Marshmellon's special ability makes it to where if I flip summon it, you take 1000 points of damage. Don't think so poorly, _officer_," The opponent smirked as Trudge growled in response. His opponent chuckled darkly. _"Still a sore loser huh?"_

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Trudge yelled as he looked at his hand. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Sir, I must ask you, are you from the Satellite?" Yusei asked, wondering if maybe the reason this guy wants to _'settle the score'_ with Trudge was because of his harshness as a Sector Security Officer.

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking," the mysterious Turbo Duelist replied. "I'm settling the score with something that happened _before_ your dad's lab exploded and made my life a living hell."

_"Before?"_ Yusei said baffled, even Trudge was baffled. What did Trudge do before the Momentum Explosion that would make this guy want to _'settle the score'_ with him?

"I believe it's my turn," the Turbo Duelist declared as the speed counters changed to 3 for both players. "I sacrifice Marshmellon to summon up Berffomet in attack mode!" Beffomet appeared on the field, flying with its mighty wings. "I can use his special ability to summon out Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts appeared, prancing on its four legs above the lane while the duelists were driving.

"_Shit!_ This guy knows his stuff!" Yusei responded. Even most duelists he knew couldn't surpass this one. Leo would kill to duel someone like this guy.

"You got that right, Yusei!" The figure smirked. "GAZELLE, DESTROY ASSULT DOG!" Gazelle The King of Mythical Beast charged after Assault Dog and clawed right on it, taking 300 points of damage, leaving Trudge with 2700 life points left.

"TRAP! FINAL PENALTY!" Trudge declared with a smudgy smirk. "This makes it to where you take damage equal to half of what I took and I'll make it equal! Also, your monster's destroyed."

The Mysterious Duelist watched as his life points went down to 3700 and his Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts was sent to the graveyard. He seemed to think nothing of the damage he took. Trudge had to admit, this guy knew his stuff when it came to dueling. Most duelists the officer faced were _never_ like this one. If he would succeeded in his attacks, he could've also fused Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera the Mythical Beast.

"I must hand it to you, officer. You're a _very powerful_ duelist," the Mysterious Figure smirked. "I'll end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn," Trudge smirked as the speed counters for both were now 4. "Using Assault Dog's special ability, I can summon another one to take its place."

"But my Berffomet has more attack points, than your dog!"

"I KNOW THAT! I'm not done yet!" Trudge glared before summoning another monster. "Now, I summon Stygian Security."

"I see," The Mysterious Figure smirked. "You're gonna Synchro Summon."

"That's right!" Trudge smirked as Assault Dog and Stygian Security flew up in the air and merged into the light. "I SYNCHRO SUMMON, STYGIAN SERGEANTS!" The officer showed a deepened smirk. "Now, my Stygian Sergeants destroys your Berffomet!"

"Or so you think," the mysterious figure smirked with a dark chuckle. "TRAP! Spellbinding Circle! Now, your monster can't attack or change its battle position!"

"SHIT!" Trudge gasped as a hexagram-like circle surrounded Stygiant Sergeants and prevented him from attacking Berffomet. "This guy really _does_ know his stuff!"

"What I don't understand is what score he's trying to _settle_," Yusei said in a glaring manner.

"Don't you think Officer Trudge should be the one asking me _that_?" The Mysterious Figure asked rhetorically.

_"Hmph,"_ Trudge humphed while giving his opponent a glare of annoyance. "Actually, I'd like to know _who the heck_ you are!"

"Don't you remember _me_?" The figure smirked before a slight chuckle escaped his mouth. "Perhaps my next turn will give you the answer. I believe it's my turn." The number of speed counters for both players were now 5. This figure drew his next card and showed a slight smirk. "I'll activate my Speed Spell – Ancient Rules. If I have three or more speed counters, I can special summon a level 5 or higher monster and I summon out Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared on the field boldly as Yusei gasped. There was _nobody_ who had Dark Magician, NOBODY unless... _Was it possible?_ Could _it be_? Even Trudge was speechless! Yusei narrowed his eyes as Trudge's mysterious opponent smirked slightly.

"_Dark Magician?_ But... that's an ultra rare card!" Trudge cried aloud.

"Trudge, have you, _by any chance_, have been acquainted to the King of Games?" Yusei asked as Trudge stared at the former Satalite citizen with glaring eyes. "He's the only one I know of that holds Dark Magician."

Trudge gripped on his Duel Runner, and then slowly turned his head with a guilty look on his face._ It can't be?_ Yusei seemed to be supporting this fact. This guy was the King of Games, _Yugi Moto_. Though, when Trudge last saw him, he wasn't the King of Games _yet._ In fact, calling him a _king_ would be last thing you'd expect from him.

"Yugi, it's _you_ isn't it?" Trudge asked as his opponent smirked widely, showing his teeth, then pulled to a stop, along with the officer, before removing his helmet. A mass of black spiked hair filled up most of his head with a few gold locks that hung there on his face. There were a few wrinkles around his face and age marks, along with a few streaks of gray to the hair. Despite this, he seemed younger for his age. There was no doubt _this_ was Yugi Moto.

"_Yugi? _...man, you've grown. I was wondering how you knew my name," Yusei chuckled as Trudge eyed him. _"Paradox incident."_

_"Right,"_ Trudge nodded before turning to Yugi. "My god! How many years has it been?"

"About 30 years or more," Yugi shrugged before putting a serious face. "I think you know the answer to Yusei's question on what I want to _settle_."

"Yugi... we were young... _I_ was young," Trudge said horrifically.

"What happened?" Yusei asked in concern.

"It was a long time ago. We were in High School," Trudge explained as Yusei's eyes widened, very awestruck. _High School?_ _That_ far back? "I was a school Hall Monitor, _or something like that._ It was before I became... _schizophrenic_." Yugi chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Yugi was a small tike during the time. Easily taken advantage of by bullies, _even me._ I noticed he was being harassed by a couple of bullies, so I took advantage of that to barter money from him."

"Nice story, but it isn't about forcing two hundred dollars out of my pocket," Yugi glared before Trudge gave him cocked eyebrows. "It's about what you did to those two _bullies_, who became my friends... _Joey Wheeler died today_."

Trudge's eyes were filled with sorrow and horror. _Joey Wheeler_, he was one of the major bullies that often picked on Yugi more than any other. The officer looked into those dark violet eyes that carried sorrow with them. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm... _so_ sorry," Yusei muttered.

"He died from cancer. On his death bed, he made me promise to settle things with you," Yugi explained as Trudge narrowed his eyes and gave a nod.

_"I understand,"_ Trudge replied as they returned back on their Duel Runners. Yusei returned as well, now that he knew the reason behind this story, he was ready to see how this duel would turn out. He never even bothered to stop the duel, because he knew if that were Jack on his death bed, Yusei would also _settle things_, even with Trudge.

The Duel Runners took off and Trudge prepared himself for whatever Yugi was planning on doing. Trudge knew that he was _obviously_ no match, but he never planned on quitting. If Yugi wanted to settle things for his friends, than Trudge was willing to accept them. It was still Yugi's turn and Dark Magician was still out on the field. Yugi held a smirk while eying Trudge by his side on the lane.

"I use my Dust Tornado to get rid of your face-down," Yugi declared as Trudge gasped as his disappearing card face-down on his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Now I'll have Dark Magician attack your Stygiant Sergeants!" Dark Magician waved its wand and shot down Stygiant Sergeants and Trudge's life points stooped down to 2400. Trudge shot Yugi a quick glare as he continued his faze. "Buffomet attacks you directly!" Buffomet pounced right on Trudge and took out 1400 of his life points, leaving him with 1000. Yusei winced at the sight. Yugi wasn't really planning on going easy on Trudge. "Now, I'll place one card face-down and that's all for now."

"Nice combat!" Trudge glared as he drew his next card and the speed counters changed to 6 for both players. He knew he had to think of a way to get rid of Dark Magician and Buffomet. If not, he was going to lose this duel. "I place Gate Defender in defense mode, then one card face-down!" Gate Defender appeared on the field as a wall.

"Sounds like you're on the defensive level," Yugi smirked before drawing his next card. The speed counters changed to 7 for both players. He was gazing at the one card he just drew as if he was thinking hardly about something. "I get the feeling you're preparing for another synchro summon and if I use my Dark Magician to attack your Gate Defender, the attack will be negated."

"Somebody does their homework, _there's a surprise_."

Yugi replied with a slight smirk before focusing back on the duel and declaring, "I summon out Magician's Valkyria, then end my turn!"

"My turn!" Trudge declared as the speed counters changed to 8 for both. "I bring out Jutte Fighter and tune him with my Gate Defender!" Jutte Fighter and Gate Defender flew up in the air into the light. Trudge showed a smirk and said, "I SYNCHRO SUMMON GOYO GUARDIAN!" Goyo Guardian appeared from the light as Yugi narrowed his eyes, he had the feeling he _knew_ what was going to happen. "Goyo Guardian attacks your Dark Magician!"

"Not in a long run!" Yugi declared smirkingly. "Because of Magician's Valkyria's special ability, she's your _only_ attacking target! Besides that, I reveal my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" As Goyo Guardian slashed his whip, Magician's Valkyria appeared with two cylinders, which reflected the attack back to Goyo Guardian,_ or almost did._

"I also have a trap!" Trudge glared as he activated his trap card from the field. "Attack Negate!" He avoided his own attack just in time. "I end my turn."

"Good," Yugi smirked as he drew his next card and the speed counters changed to 9. "I use Speed World 2 by removing 7 speed counters to draw one card!" Yugi's speed counters were now 2 as his Duel Runner slowed down and trailed behind Trudge. Yugi drew one more extra card. "Now, I summon Counselor Lily in attack mode!" Counselor Lily appeared in her doctor's outfit and a small wink. Yusei was becoming anxious, he knew exactly what Yugi was _going for_. Yugi smiled as his eyebrows furrowed with excitement rushing on his face. "Now I will tune in Magician's Valkyria and Counselor Lily for a synchro summon!"

_"What?"_ Trudge gasped. _Never_, even on TV or the tournaments, had Yugi ever _synchro summoned_. Yusei pulled back his Duel Runner for a closer look. He _had_ to see Yugi synchro summon up close. Had Yugi _ever_ synchro summoned before? Magician's Valkyria and Counselor Lily flew up into the light and merged together.

"I've never synchro summoned before, Trudge. You're the first opponent I've ever used a synchro monster against," Yugi admitted with excitement written on his face. He threw his left hand up in the air as if he was at a baseball game cheering for the team. "I SYNCHRO SUMMON! ARCANITE MAGICIAN, COME FORTH!" Arcanite Magician appeared with a bright white robe with a hood that seemed to show horns on it. A bright staff was beheld by the synchro monster and a face hidden under it. Yusei gazed awestruck. If only Leo and his friends were here to see _this_.

"Nice monster! I thought you were the big _King of Games_," Trudge mocked with a chuckling smirk. "Your monster has a mere 400 attack points. I could wipe it in a second!"

"I thought you already learned to never underestimate _the weak_!" Yugi smirk as Trudge raised two eyebrows. "Just because a monster _looks_ weak, doesn't mean they are. I became the King of Games when I believed in _myself_. If one _truly_ believes, he can be incredibly strong. AND THIS DUEL SHALL PROVE IT!" Trudge gasped as Yugi continued to hold a smirk. "Spell counters are replaced by speed counters right?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks to my monster's special ability, I gain two more speed counters!" Yugi declared as his speed counters changed to 4. "But that's not all, my monster's other ability is that it gains 1000 attack for each Spell Counter... or should I say Speed Counter? I have four, so Arcanite Magician gains 4000 more attack!"

_"DAAAAAAMN!"_ Yusei gasped as Arcanite Magician's attack points changed from 400 to 4400. "I shoulda brought my camera."

"And thanks to Councilor Lily, Arcanite Magician gets another 1000 point boost," Yugi added as Arcanite Magician's attack points changed to 5400 attack.

"AH SHIT!" Trudge cried, knowing he had no combat. _He felt it coming._

"ARCANITE MAGICIAN, ATTACK TRUDGE'S GOYO GUARIDIAN!" Yugi declared as Arcanite Magician flew toward Trudge's Goyo Guardian and the officer's face turned pale as the synchro monster destroyed Goyo Guardian and the rest of Trudge's life points. Trudge was defeated and his Duel Runner came to a halt, including Yugi's Duel Runner after he turned around and stopped by the officer's side. Yusei's Duel Runner also came to a stop.

The trio climbed off their Duel Runners and gave each other long stares. Yugi's lips started peeping up a smile, then it turned into a laughter. Trudge, then started laughing along with Yusei. That duel was the craziest and _most amazing_ duel Trudge had ever played. He had heard that the duelists who ever dueled Yugi would always appear with positive thoughts on how much _fun_ they had, unless they were sore losers. Trudge had to duel Yugi to actually feel the _energy_ of the duel and the excitement in it.

The laughter finally died when Yugi said, "sorry, it's just_ I had a blast!_"

"Same here," Trudge admitted before his facial expression turned into a serious look. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened those years ago. Even if you didn't become the top King and still remained as the shrimp who always liked to play by himself, that still doesn't give _anyone_ the right to take advantage of you." He brought his hand forward for a shake. "Including Joey and Tristan."

"And Satellite scum," Yusei added with a slight smirk as Trudge shot him a glare and Yugi chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"He's got a point," Yugi smirked, then gave out his hand to shake Trudge's hand. "But seriously, I'm glad things are going good for you... I'm sorry about... _what happened_ that night."

"That _night_?" Yusei questioned.

"I deserved it," Trudge replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "So... you're not mad?"

"I never was, I just was keeping a promise to a friend. Joey wasn't mad either, but... he thought if things weren't _settled_, then you'd always be known to us as the bully who took advantage of us," Yugi explained as Trudge nodded. "Though, if anything came out of this. If that day never happened, Joey would've been the one in the hospital and we'd never have become such good friends."

"I'll give my respects to your fallen friend."

"Thanks."

"I'll give my respects too. Maybe to brighten things up, we can have a duel. How 'bout it _Old Timer_?" Yusei asked with his hand forward. Yugi smirked before clasping his hand on Yusei's hand. For Yusei, it was hard to believe the kid he met when chasing Paradox as a four foot tall midget was older and _gray old_, let alone close to Trudge's age. That bond Yusei once shared with Yugi that time was still there, even though he was older and wiser.


End file.
